Phenomenon
by Elocia
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura was your average dance teacher. That is, until she meets Li Syaoran. Watch as these two dance their way into each others lives. Remember, It Takes Two To Tango.


**_Dance like no one is watching..._**

* * *

**Phenomenon  
  
**Chapter One  
_Calcetines azules_

_

* * *

_The colored lights flickered over the sweaty bodies that danced within the small space- dancing close, and seductive with strangers in there less than sober state. Music boomed all around, pumping adrenaline though the un-expecting victims, as the ground shook with the base. It was Saturday night- a night where people would let their hair down and dance, drink and just act crazy until the late hours of the morning. Where they would spend Lazy Sunday nursing a killing hangover. And on Monday; go back to the daily routine of going to work or school. 

"'Hen I was like; Gimmie you' shoe!" The man couldn't finish his speech because he erupted into a fit of beefy laughs, where he threw his hands down on the table, causing his full jug of beer to splatter everywhere. It wasn't until his big face was turning a deadly shade of purple, that he took large gulps of air, "Shit, it was hil-ari-ous"

Raising a eye brow the raven haired boy pushed his glasses back onto the tip of his nose where he rolled his deep blue eyes in annoyance. Watching as the man (who had randomly started talking to them, about God knows what, since his words were slurred beyond repair) stood up and wobbled his over-large body to the next table of people. "That was random."

His companion just slowly nodded his head, took a large gulp of his beer and turned around to watch as people practically made-out on the dance floor, "That was a bit of a understatement, Eriol." He muttered, as Eriol followed his gaze.

"So, my dear Syaoran," his words were sweet and calm- which made Syaoran groan, and wonder exactly how much alcohol Eriol had consumed, "How long has it been since your last girlfriend?"

That question caught the chocolate-haired boy off guard as he just glared, which was replied with a Cheshire-cat grin from his friend. "Shut up will you? We came here to enjoy ourselves, not reminisce about the past." And thus, the convosation was dead for that night. But no doubt Eriol, with his cheeky attitude would bless his 'Dear Cousin,' with the convosation again sometime in the near future.

Both the teenagers were dressed casually for a night out; jeans, and a simple button up tee. Even though their clothes were casual, they certainly stood out for their looks.

Hiiragizawa Eriol. The more outgoing, and spontaneous one had deep blue hair, that hung down in a 'Rich-boy' fashion. And his glasses were nothing to boast about. He'd had plenty of opportunities to get contact-lens, but he refused. His eyes matched his hair with a deep blue look, and his pale skin stood out against his dark hair and eyes. It wasn't like he was secluded, but sadly, the boy never seemed to be able to tan. And there was no way (expect for it dared) he was going to use fake-tan. He was rich, and lived in a apartment with his cousin. Although- it was probe to big and glamorous to be even called an apartment. His parents both died in a car crash when he was younger, so Syaoran's mother fostered him for awhile.

Li Syaoran. Extremely rich. He isn't as outgoing as Eriol, but after a few nagging words he'd go out. His mother was very strict, and regularly checking up on her only son to make sure everything is okay. He had chocolate brown hair in a devilish-style (which was a plus, 'cause it didn't matter if he brushed his hair or not, 'cause it always looked like a mess) but still kept clean. His eyes were a soft amber color, and unlike his ghost-of-a-cousin, he had a natural golden tan. His father died when he was still a baby- which turned Syaoran into 'The man of the house,' and being the only male Li with 4 sisters and a mother, he was quick to fill his fathers large shoes.

Both the boys grew up in China, but after much argument, they moved to Japan where they had been attending high school. Now on there last year, they were walking into the job part of growing up. Even though they didn't need the money, since they were already well-off, they choose to work, just to show people that they weren't as stuck-up and snobby as a cliché rich person would be.

The cousins sat in silence, watching as people threw caution into the wind and danced like there was no tomorrow. A few beers later, Syaoran was starting to feel light-headed and giddy. Eriol just laughed as Syaoran fought to stay awake, although he couldn't blame the chocolate haired boy- it was almost 3. The club that there were currently at Calcetines Azules had a high reputation among the teenagers. And a bonus was that it didn't close until 5, which was why it was the main place to chill out.

Eriol wrapped a arm over the taller boys shoulders as he helped his sleepy cousin to stand up, and slapping a few bills down on the bench table, which the bartender snatched and tilted his hat slightly to them.

"Sleepy.." Syaoran mumbled, like a toddler who had just awoken.

"Yeah, yeah," grunted Eriol in reply, Syaoran wasn't exactly the lightest person there, "Damn Syaoran. Move your feet will yah!"

Syaoran placed his feet on the ground and stared to take baby steps towards the door. Although before they could reach their destination the lights suddenly flicked off and people stopped and held their breath- Syaoran and Eriol included. One girl screamed, then was shushed by what seemed like her friends before the suspense settled in. People were expecting guns to be fired, or something dramatic and cliché like that to happen, but instead a soft tune floated around. It was a lot calmer that the heavy beat music that was playing earlier.

On one of the high platforms that was located right at the back of the club, away from the bar and all the dancing, a soft lilac lamp lit up the dark stage. A girl with long dark purple hair walked into the stage. Her skin was pale and warm blue eyes glanced over the audience with a calm expression. She wore a black and red stripped mini skirt that ended just above her knees. A tight tube top clung to her upper half, and in red writing the words 'Firefly' could just be made out.

Cat calls were made, as a light blush grazed the girls cheeks, as she cleared her throat, and held a microphone that was located in her hand up to her purple tinted lips.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, and I would like to thank Marko for allowing us- the Fireflies to perform for you." As she said that she waved gently over at the bar where the man who had tipped his hat to Syaoran and Eriol gave the girl a thumbs up. "We're a dance team, and we're here to show you what you can learn from joining up to our dance school. If after the performance you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask any of the people- and myself you see upon this stage. Now, before I start rambling I would like to introduce the Fireflies." Tomoyo bowed, as the curtains behind her opened up to reveal 5 girls kneeling down with their heads bowed.

They all wore the same clothes as Tomoyo, expect there were stubbies (short-shorts) instead of skirts. Tomoyo moved to the side and made a small hand signal just as music started playing. It was medium-paced song as the girls broke into their dance.

Syaoran and Eriol were both standing at the door, watching the girls as they danced quickly. Their moved filled with meaning as they put all their energy into the moves. Even in his drunken shape, Syaoran was being your average male and checking the girls out. Although it was one of the middle ones that caught his attention the most. Long auburn hair was tied into a loose pony tail at the back of her head, with two strands framing her face. Clear emerald eyes scanned over the people quickly before stopping on Syaoran. The unknown girl raised an eyebrow as she turned around, almost as if she was asking him why he was watching her.

Syaoran's response was to send the girl a lopsided grin, which was then replied by her rolling her eyes in a annoyed manner and focusing all her attention on moving her body with the rest of the girls. Although she looked away, Syaoran continued to watch her. Her movements were calm, like water, not jerky. And he could only guess it would of came from hours of practice.

His thoughts were interrupted by Eriol nudging him not to lightly in the ribs, a dreamily look upon his features. "Have you seen that Tomoyo chick?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the purple goddess, who seemed to be blushing under his glance, "I think I'm in love."

If it was any other place and time; Syaoran would of thrown up after the teenage love confession, but he didn't even hear his friends words as emerald eyes were still clear in his mind as he lay down upon his bed for some much needed sleep.

After the dance the girls all bowed deeply and were rewarded with claps and cheers. "So if you're interested, please contact or ask any of us," Tomoyo said walking in between the girls as they all gave the peace sign, "Fireflies out! Have a good night! And remember; you only live once!"

Once she left the stage the normal music started playing as people started dancing with new motivation. Behind the stage the girls all smiled at each other, breathing deeply after the dance.

"You guys did so well! They loved you," Tomoyo told them, giving them all a hug as she beamed. "And before you know it, we'll be competing!"

"Woah! Calm down there Tomo-chan!" one of the girls said in surprise, she was holding the wall as she breathed deeply. She looked up at Tomoyo with emerald eyes and smiled calmly, "We still have a lot of practice to go. And we don't even have to register until almost 10 months. No need to rush these things."

"Sakura's right! And we've got school to think about as well," agreed Chihiru- who had light brown hair which was tied into two plats at both sides of her head. Her arm was leaning on a girl who was shorter than herself who had dark short brown hair, which curled up at the end to frame her face. She had brown eyes like the girl leaning on her. Chihiru looked down at Rika and gave her a small smile. A silent thanks for being her leaning post.

"And just doin' this has made us exhausted," exclaimed Naoko, who had short brown hair that was tied back, and brown eyes much like Chihiru and Rika. She did wear glasses, but since they always fall down while dancing she settled for contacts.

Meling just stood there her arms folded over her chest. The only fact that she had been dancing was the slight fluster to her face. "This is our last year of High," she said, flipping a curl of black hair over her shoulder, "Let's do the exams; then worry about dancing. Even if we do go professional with all the dancing- we'll still need to get a job until we're being handed the riches." Ruby eyes skimmed over the other girls as they nodded their heads in agreement.

Tomoyo threw her arms up, "Fine, fine. Be that way," she pouted, "You guys are so mean me!"

Sakura grinned as the other girls all pulled the purple haired girl into a group hug, "You know we love you!"

They pulled away just in time to hear someone clearing his throat where they all turned around to see Marko looked at the girls, a big smile upon his aging features, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything here girls. But there is a queue of people outside wanting to talk to you about your performance. And I'd like to personally thank you for putting on such a awesome show. When you all make it big time, come visit little old me, okay?"

"Sure, of course!" grinned Tomoyo, as they walked towards the exit where they could already hear people chatting amongst themselves.

Before the auburn girl could escape, Tomoyo took a hold of her friends hand and pulled her back slightly, causing emerald eyed to blink in confusion. Meling Rika, Chihiru and Naoko shot a questing glance over at them. "We'll catch up, I just got to ask Sakura something!"

The other girls shrugged and exited the stage. Tomoyo turned to Sakura with a unnaturally large smile on her face, which made Sakura's eyes widen in fear- or surprise. "I saw you checkin' out that guy."

It took Sakura a few moments to understand what her friend was talking about. In which she responded with waving her hands around, "I was not!" she pouted, "Although that blue haired guy kept sending you a few winks."

Tomoyo blushed slightly, which made Sakura mock gasp. She held her hand to her mouth and leaned forward, "So, you two were flirting."

Tomoyo just frowned, before poking her tongue out at her friend, "You weren't much better."

"Do you think we'll see them again?"

"I'm not sure Sakura. I hope so."

_

* * *

_

_By  
**Elocia**_


End file.
